


Affection

by TigerKat



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, kara thrace has no idea how to relationship, past Zak/Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should hate Kat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Meme-fill for someone, don't recall who, who asked for Starbuck/Kat. If it was you, speak up and I'll gift it to you.

She should hate Kat.

She does a little, but only in that low-level way that she hates everyone, including herself. If everybody was right she'd hate Kat a lot more, hate her skill and talent and that thing she does with her tongue in the dead of shipboard night.

She doesn't love Kat. But she likes Kat a lot more than she should. She likes Kat and that's why she's kissing her now, not hot and passionate, just a kiss like Zak used to give her before they fell asleep. 

"What was that for?" Kat asks, suspicious.

She doesn't answer.


End file.
